


Success

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had come a long way. A year ago this spot had still been pristine wilderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecticity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hecticity).



Salazar stood at the lake shore, the black water still and smooth behind him. In front of him Hogwarts Castle rose majestically.

They had come a long way. A year ago this spot had still been pristine wilderness. Four people with their ambition, motivation, insight and dedication had planned, built and founded what was going to be the finest wizarding school the world had and would ever see. Salazar was pleased. 

He was woken from his reveries when someone stepped up next to him. The rough fabric of Godric's cloak brushed against his hand.

"We have done well," Godric said, his eyes glued to the sight in front of them as he wrapped Salazar in the cloak he had brought with him.

"That we have," Salazar agreed, thankful for Godric's thoughtfulness, even if he didn't voice it.

"Are you going to join us for the evening feast?"

"I might, Godric," Salazar hedged. Their daily feasts had become tedious to him.

"Please do. I value your company, as I hope you know. Don't distance yourself from the rest of us."

 _Too late,_ Salazar thought, but as he pulled the cloak closer around his body, he conceded: "Let us join Rowena and Helga then."

There was no point endangering the success of his project. Not right now anyway.


End file.
